Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 4, Episode 26: "Zoe's Unbelievable Adventure" English Version Written by: Seth Walther Original Air Date: Transcribed by: Jedi_Amara TRANSCRIBER'S NOTE: It's sometimes hard to work out the words of some bits. I've done my best, but if you find any mistakes please contact me so I can correct them. Bits I couldn't work out, I marked with an ?. Also, sorry if I've sometimes mixed up the three Honeybeemon. It's hard to tell. RIKA THE NARRATOR: Sakkakumon decided the guys needed a little one-on-one attention, so he split them all up to face their personal demons. Tommy had some memories of stuff with his brother to work out, and Asuramon was more than willing to help. Meanwhile, Kouji was plagued by his deeper spirits about friendship. Keratenmon thought he got the best of him, but he didn't count on KendoGarurumon. Kouji probably beat him just to shut him up. As it turns out, Asuramon was just pretending to be Tommy's friend so he could steal his spirits. But Tommy spirit evolved to Korikakumon and digitized that 3-faced freak. THEME, CREDITS sunbaking inside Sakkakumon. She is holding a mirror. RANAMON: Ooh, I really am gorgeous! Mm. Wait a minute! Why am I looking at this dinky thing when I could use the whole darn ocean as a mirror? walks over to the pool. Oh! *gasp* Looks like I have yet another fan here! Alright, sugar, tell me, who's the fairest of them all? MERCURYMON: Prepare thyself. RANAMON: her sunglasses Hey! That's Mercurymon! MERCURYMON: It takes not a genius to see That the fairest in all the land is thee. RANAMON: Now that's what a girl wants to hear. MERCURYMON: Or 'tis what I would have said before the fairest of the fair entered the land. By that, I mean Kazemon. RANAMON: You what? MERCURYMON: And the strongest and the bravest must surely be Zephyrmon. RANAMON: Hm! Hey, watch it, metalhead! MERCURYMON: But I merely repeat what everyone says: that you couldst never hope to defeat her, milady. RANAMON: We'll just see about that! walks away. She'll go from the fairest to the foulest faster than you can whistle "Dixie". MERCURYMON: This is too easy. *laugh* No matter who wins the fight, I shall have one less problem. Sakkakumon. TOMMY: The others must still be inside of that thing! BOKOMON: Yes. Let's just hope they make it out in one piece. NEEMON: A piece of what? TOMMY: We gotta have faith! If I was able to make it out, then so can they! BOKOMON: I hope you're right, Tommy, but - if they could get out, why haven't they? Sakkakumon. A forest. ZOE: Takuya! J.P.! Where is everyone? Geez, if you yell in the forest and no one hears you, is there really any point in yelling at all? Hm. Honeybeemon are hiding in the bushes. HONEYBEEMON 1: I can't bee-lieve what I'm bee-holding! The mean one really exists! HONEYBEEMON 2: Rrrh! It's bee-yond me that anyone could bee so bee-stly to our bee-loved! HONEYBEEMON 3: It's bee-cause she's jealous of Ranamon, but we'll put her where she belongs, right boys? ALL HONEYBEEMON: No one messes with Ranamon and her fans! Yaah! OPHANIMON (D-TECTOR / DIGIMON ANALYZER): The Honeybeemon's speed makes them dangerous. Luckily, they're not so swift upstairs. ZOE: Alone again. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now. interior Seems like I always end up alone. a school camping trip. GIRL 1: Yeouch. ZOE: You OK? GIRL 1: I guess, but my shoe's hurting my foot. ZOE: That doesn't look too bad. Here, try this. puts a bandaid on the girl's foot. GIRL 1: That feels great! ZOE: I'm glad. GIRL 1: Wow, thank you. ZOE: Why don't we walk together for a little while? You know, just in case that bandage doesn't hold. GIRL 1: I didn't think you'd be so nice, after what the other girls said. Ah - mm - sorry, that didn't really come out right. ZOE: That's OK, I'm kind of used to it by now. Those girls have been mean to me ever since I came back from Italy. But listen, I'll totally understand if you wanna go and catch up to them. GIRL 1: You kidding? You're nicer than all of them put together! ZOE: Thanks! GIRL 1: Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you join our group for dinner later? FLASHBACK ZOE: She seemed so nice, too. Oh well, better go and find the others. The Honeybeemon have set up a cage-trap for Zoe. HONEYBEEMON 1: Bee prepared! When she's bee-neath the cage - Hey! She's making a beeline for the other path! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Huh? Ohh. Come on! HONEYBEEMON 1: We were so close! All HONEYBEEMON: Huh! Ahh! cage falls on them. ZOE: Huh? Looks like you guys could use a little help! ALL HONEYBEEMON: If you'd bee so kind! BREAK ZOE: Hold on a second! I'll get you out! Execute! Spirit Evolution! KAZEMON: Hah...Kazemon! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Un-bee-lievable! KAZEMON: Stand back! Uh! kicks the cage apart. Alright guys, you're all clear! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Thank you! HONEYBEEMON 1: We don't know what would have bee-come of us! Thanks so much! Honeybeemon go away. KAZEMON: Take care! HONEYBEEMON 2: Ew! Can you bee-lieve her? HONEYBEEMON 1: Bee-ing so phony about caring. HONEYBEEMON 2: She'll be sorry! Honeybeemon laugh. The Honeybeemon have a sticky web trap. HONEYBEEMON 1: This web'll catch her bee-fore she can bee-lieve it! Uh! I can't bee-lieve it! Here she comes! Honeybeemon get stuck in their web. HONEYBEEMON 2 and 3: Uh! HONEYBEEMON 3: Bee-trayed by our own trap! HONEYBEEMON 1: Sorry, but would it bee too much trouble? KAZEMON: No problem! *laugh* Hurricane Wind! web is blown apart. HONEYBEEMON 1: We owe you bee-yond a mere thanks! KAZEMON: You sure do! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Aah! run away. HONEYBEEMON 1: Bee-fore long, she'll want to enslave us! HONEYBEEMON 2: Then we must stop her! HONEYBEEMON 3: And when we do, Ranamon will love us forever! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Right! Let's get 'er! Ai-ehh! hands get stuck together. The Honeybeemon are flying around a tree. HONEYBEEMON 2 and 3: Ih! Ih! Ih! Ih! at the tree HONEYBEEMON 1: Here she comes! HONEYBEEMON 2: We have her for sure! HONEYBEEMON 3: Ah! hits the tree with an axe. ALL HONEYBEEMON: Ah! tree starts to fall on them. KAZEMON: Hah...Ah! kicks the tree into matchsticks. Honeybeemon clap and cheer. part of Sakkakumon. KOUJI: Oh great...a dead end. Wait, maybe it's not! I hope this works...Eeuh! runs towards the eye and through it. another part of Sakkakumon... TAKUYA: Now where am I? And where's everybody else? Oh...man, this world takes confusion to a whole new level! Hey, at least there's nothing here I have to fight. Huh? shadow moves over the ground. Uh...uh... PARROTMON: Euh! TAKUYA: Well...here we go again! OPHANIMON (D-TECTOR / DIGIMON ANALYZER): If he doesn't get you with his razor-sharp claws, Parrotmon will defeat you with his Sonic Destroyer attack. TAKUYA: Execute! Spirit Evolution! AGUNIMON: Ah! Hah, hah! Agunimon! PARROTMON: Sonic Destroyer! AGUNIMON: Uh! PARROTMON: Sonic Destroyer! AGUNIMON: Ah! Pyro Darts! Hah! Hah! How's that for a hot one? *laugh* No way I'm going out as bird food! Uh...Pyro Punch! PARROTMON: Ah! fractal code appears. AGUNIMON: Time for some purification! Alright bird brain, let's put you back in your cage! Hyah! Fractal code digitize! Bye bye birdie. turns back into Takuya. TAKUYA: Huh? spots a huge eye. What are you looking at? Wait a second, what is this? It almost feels alive! Whoa... to Zoe's part of Sakkakumon. HONEYBEEMON 1: Honey bread, o beautiful one? HONEYBEEMON 2: Either that, or try some honey ice! ZOE: I - HONEYBEEMON 3: Let her finish her honey juice! ZOE: Thanks! HONEYBEEMON 3: It's our most bee-loved drink! ZOE: Well, it's great! HONEYBEEMON 2: Just bee sure to have some ice bee-fore you get too full, I bee-seech you! ZOE: Well, of course I will. I'm sure if it's anything like this juice, I'll just love it! HONEYBEEMON 2: And please, don't bee afraid that it's going to make you fat, that's what always worried Rana - ooh! *sploosh* 1 pushes the honey ice into Honeybeemon 2's face. HONEYBEEMON 1: Thanks once again for bailing us out of everything that bee-fell us! ZOE: I was glad to do it, and anyway, I should be thanking you for all this delicious food! HONEYBEEMON 3: No problem. Bee-sides, if not for you, we wouldn't even bee here! ZOE: Hey! You guys need to eat too! holds out the food ALL HONEYBEEMON: Woah! *grin* ZOE: Food's always better if you eat it with someone else! *chomp* ALL HONEYBEEMON: *chomp* is watching in a pool of water. ZOE: *laugh* RANAMON: Dirty double-crossers! Gotta do everything myself. is asleep and snoring. Honeybeemon 1 is picking flowers. HONEYBEEMON 1: There! Huh? Ranamon! RANAMON: My, what lovely flowers. Are they for me? HONEYBEEMON 1: Sure! Who else would they be for? gives her the flowers. RANAMON: And now, here's a little something for you and your numbskull friends to give to that bratty girl. Make sure she eats it. This apple's going to give her the worst nightmares she's ever had. And just a word to the wise: if you mess this up you're out of the fan club, honey. ZOE: up *yawn* HONEYBEEMON 2 and 3: An apple? For us? HONEYBEEMON 1: No. I brought this for her. Here. ZOE: For me? Thank you! Looks delicious. Mm. HONEYBEEMON 1: Wait! ZOE: Huh? HONEYBEEMON 1: Oh, nothing. ZOE: OK. bites into the apple. RANAMON: *laugh* ZOE: Mm! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Huh? ZOE: Thanks, guys. is walking towards the water. This turned out to be a great day. Huh! Uh! shadows form under her eyes. She drops the apple. ALL HONEYBEEMON: Zoe! BREAK apple rolls on the ground. ZOE: Oh...oh. pupils contract. Uh...uh... continues to walk towards the water RANAMON: *laugh* What's the matter, sugar? Feeling a little under the weather? looks in the water. Let the nightmares begin! *laugh* Zoe's school camp. ZOE: Hey guys, can I help? GIRL 2: I doubt it. GIRL 3: Yeah, besides, if it isn't pasta she probably couldn't eat it. girls laugh. GIRL 1: Zoe! ZOE: Huh? Oh... GIRL 1: What are you doing just standing over there, Zoe? ZOE: Well - I - GIRL 1: Are you going to join us for dinner or what? ZOE: Yeah! GIRL 1: Well, come on! GIRL 4: You must be kidding. ZOE: Oh? GIRL 1: Huh? GIRL 4: If she's going to eat here, then I'm not. GIRL 5: Me either. GIRL 6: Weirdo. GIRL 4: Go back to Italy. Maybe somebody likes you there. 4, 5 and 6 laugh. GIRL 1: I guess then ... maybe you should, you know, go back to your own group, Zoe. We're already using all of our pots and pans and junk. Sorry. ZOE: Liar! fly up from the lake. GIRL 1: away I'm sorry! ZOE: Wait! words echo as the FLASHBACK ENDS RANAMON: *laugh* Oh, what's wrong, sugar? The little beauty-queen wannabe just realised what I always knew: that no one really likes you? Must be hard to be so unpopular. ZOE: up from the water Uh... another part of Sakkakumon. A path, surrounded by trees. J.P.: Man, I would kill for a cheeseburger ... actually, knowing this world and my luck, I'd probably get eaten by a cheeseburger. Hey wait, what are those - cherries? Ah ... those are better than a cheeseburger, because they're actually here! runs towards the tree, which rears up. CHERRYMON: C'm'ere, I got something for you. OPHANIMON (D-TECTOR / DIGIMON ANALYZER): Cherrymon, evolved from Woodmon. He's like Woodmon's older, bigger and much meaner brother. CHERRYMON: Cherry Blast! Chew on those, pally. J.P.: Execute! Spirit Evolution! BEETLEMON: Ahhh... Beetlemon! CHERRYMON: Ooh, I'm scared, not! Yeah! Cherry Blast! BEETLEMON: Thunder Fist! CHERRYMON: Ah! BEETLEMON: Lightning Blitz! CHERRYMON: Ahhh! fractal code appears. BEETLEMON: Looks like someone's hungry for some purification pie! And I'm just the guy to pass up the plate! Oah! Fractal Code Digitize! turns back into J.P.. An eye appears. J.P.: Huh? Oh... I can't eat that. Wait, maybe it's a way out! jumps into the eye. Sakkakumon. J.P.: Ahhh! TOMMY: We'll catch you! and Neemon run towards J.P.'s flight path. J.P. lands on them. NEEMON: That was a bad idea! BOKOMON: You made it out! NEEMON: We were worried! Did you bring me a present? J.P.: No. TOMMY: See, they are gonna make it out, just like I said! J.P.: Zoe's and Ranamon's shadows on an eye of Sakkakumon Oh, no! Look, it's Zoe and Ranamon! Zoe's area. ZOE: I have friends... RANAMON: Please! They're just pretending, sugar. When you're not around, they say all sorts of bad things about you. ZOE: That's not true ... is it? My friends wouldn't be that mean. But then again, how could I know for sure whether or not they're lying to me? Lots of people seem nice at first... FLASHBACK GIRL 1: Sorry. ZOE: Liar! fly up from the lake. GIRL 1: away I'm sorry! ZOE: Wait! FLASHBACK ZOE: So I was cruel right back to her. That's not right. I shouldn't have been mean. I'm gonna try harder to be nicer. I'll be a better person! RANAMON: Oh! Oh, you are such a goody two-shoes! throws the flowers down. ZOE: Mm! shadows under her eyes disappear. Execute! Spirit Evolution! KAZEMON: Hah... Kazemon! RANAMON: Alright Miss Perfect, you think you're so hot? Well, you're not as smart as you think. See those Honeybeemon over there? ALL HONEYBEEMON: Huh? RANAMON: You thought they cared about you, didn't you? Well, let me let you in on a little secret, honeypie. They're really working for me! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Oh! RANAMON: And they despise you like everyone else does. ALL HONEYBEEMON: *droop dejectedly* Oh. RANAMON: What's that look for? ALL HONEYBEEMON: Ah! RANAMON: You're still in the fan club, so you little insects better start cheering for me or you're next on the list, got it? ALL HONEYBEEMON: out fans and badges Yeah. Yay. Yay. KAZEMON: Hah! RANAMON: Now, that's better. Draining Rain! KAZEMON: Ah! Wahh! RANAMON: Wicked Wave! KAZEMON: Ahh! Ah! RANAMON: What's the matter? Hard to do your little kicks when you're so far off the ground? Here, let me help you down! It's all over, girly girl. *laugh* BREAK HONEYBEEMON 1: I can't bee-lieve it's over so quick! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Hah? KAZEMON: It's not. RANAMON: Oh! KAZEMON: Tepid Wind! RANAMON: Why, you horrible little brat! Oh, you're gonna pay so big for that! KAZEMON: Oh yeah? Slide... ZEPHYRMON: ...Evolution! Zephyrmon! ALL HONEYBEEMON: So beautiful! Eh? RANAMON: Oh, please! Slide... CALMARAMON: ...Evolution! Now whaddaya think? ALL HONEYBEEMON: So ugly! But... it's still Ranamon. Quick, before she gets mad! Yay! CALMARAMON: *laugh* ZEPHYRMON: Hah... CALMARAMON: Lay off the face! fight and fall into the water. ALL HONEYBEEMON: Oh... CALMARAMON: Zephyrmon What's wrong, little waterlogged? ALL HONEYBEEMON: Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay. ZEPHYRMON: Oh... CALMARAMON: See? No one's on your side. It's time I clipped your wings for good! Titanic Tempest! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Ay! Ah. attack hits Zephyrmon, who is driven to the bottom of the water. Oh... CALMARAMON: Well, well. Looks like everything's right in the world again. What's more, I am the prettiest and the strongest. Now give me that cheering! ALL HONEYBEEMON: Eh? look around to hear the source of some coughing and see Zephyrmon. ZEPHYRMON: *cough* Sorry, but you're still as ugly and weak as ever. ALL HONEYBEEMON: Yeah! *cheer* HONEYBEEMON 1: You are bee-yond great! HONEYBEEMON 2: So strong! HONEYBEEMON 3: And really nice. ALL HONEYBEEMON: From now on, we're gonna bee your number one fans! ZEPHYRMON: Thanks, guys. CALMARAMON: What? Honeybeemon cower. How dare you turn on me, you little runts? attacks Zephyrmon. Acid Ink! Take a good look, boys, before your new queen melts into an ugly ball of muck! HONEYBEEMON 1: Don't listen to her, you still have inner beauty. HONEYBEEMON 2: The only thing that's melting is our hearts! CALMARAMON: Ahhhh.... ZEPHYRMON: Eh! Eh! CALMARAMON: Where's my cheering? *laugh* ZEPHYRMON: How about this instead? Hurricane Gale! CALMARAMON: You said you'd be nice, remember? ZEPHYRMON: For you, I'll make an exception. Plasma Paws! CALMARAMON: *scream* fractal code appears. Zephyrmon flies past and takes the spirit. Calmaramon de-digivolves to Ranamon. ZEPHYRMON: ? You shouldn't have! Slide... KAZEMON: ...Evolution! Kazemon! Ranamon, your reign is over! I'd say it's been fun, but it hasn't. Fractal Code Digitize! looks at the two Spirits of Water on the screen of her D-Tector. Mm. See ya. Sugar. de-digivolves back to Zoe. ZOE: It's one thing to be nice, but it's another to be a big pushover! *laugh* ALL HONEYBEEMON: *cheer* ZOE: Huh? Sakkakumon. The eye that Zoe was in blinks out and darkens. Zoe and the Honeybeemon are flying down. ZOE: Hey guys, guess what? NEEMON: You brought me a present? ZOE: No. BOKOMON: What is it, Zoe? NEEMON: Why not? ZOE: Ranamon's gone! HONEYBEEMON 1: Yes, and I love Zoe! HONEYBEEMON 2 and 3: She's the best! J.P.: Let me see that! takes the fan from Honeybeemon 1. You guys may be members of the Zoe fan club, but I'm the president! *laugh* ZOE: *laugh* Wait, where are the others? BOKOMON: I'm afraid the eyes have them. TOMMY: I thought they'd be here by now. But I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever get out. ZOE: They will. I hope... RIKA THE NARRATOR: But if they don't, how will they save the Digital World? Or get home? See if everything will work out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! THEME, CREDITS